


How weeds bloom into flowers

by Animillion, kyuubikun



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Danger Fucking, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Gender fluid Asagiri Gen, Hermaphrodite Asagiri Gen, Hopeless Romantic Tsukasa, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Intersex Asagiri Gen, M/M, Non-binary Asagiri Gen, Other, Sad with a Happy Ending, TKS, TKSRoleplayCollab, TKSRoleplayCollabsEventFeb2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, Vaginal Sex, canon character death, heavy spoilers, sad sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuubikun/pseuds/kyuubikun
Summary: It's like they have it all, until they don't. Twice. Gen loves Tsukasa, but he knows what he is doing is wrong. Tsukasa would find a way to hold magma barehanded if it were for Gen's sake. However, Tsukasa's ideals blind him in blissful ignorance to Gen's already made decision and deceit. Out of necessity their love must break apart and then come together again, for Tsukasa to see the error of his ways. But these things can't always end so easily. It seems that in the end, all they want is to love each other and say "good morning."
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: TKS Lots of Love/Valentines and RP Month - February 2020





	How weeds bloom into flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the rp my rp partner, Cube/kyuubikun, and I worked hard on for the TKS Rp collab event. It was super fun! We hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading!

Tsukasa watches the way Gen moves. He watches as he talks to the newly revived members and smiles at the way he easily gains their trust. Gen was an asset, and his most valued member. 

They’d met ages ago, quite literally, all that time back then during the television show. He knew everything had been rigged, but Gen pulled the act flawlessly. Flawless. Gen was absolutely flawless in Tsukasa’s mind. From the way he holds himself to the way he follows right by his side, he loves Gen without a doubt. 

The previous world had been too atrocious and judgemental for their love to come to fruition. Tsukasa never thought that he would be able to act upon his feelings for Gen. But now that he was back to the empire with the promise of a free world on his lips, Tsukasa can’t help but be entranced by the little devil mentalist. 

“Gen,” he comes to him, immediately touching him, running a hand through his hair in a half pet. Soft, he thinks. The person Gen was talking to had already left the scene. 

“I need to talk to you, about the village you came across from your report.” Their newly revived Kudayari master, Hyouga, has an important mission ahead of him. Tsukasa always wants to run matters like this by his little bird. “Could you spare a moment?”

Tsukasa’s touch is as light as his steps, something that most might consider surprising upon first seeing the man, but Gen knew better. He wishes he knew better still. Perhaps if he did his own throat would not feel so tight, his heart wouldn’t be so heavy. Gen keeps his own posture relaxed as he turns around smiling (always smiling).

“Of course, Tsukasa-chan!”

Tsukasa’s hand moves to his upper back urging him to walk. After they were a respectable distance away from his previous social gathering Tsukasa began to speak.

“Now that Hyouga is on our side I believe now is the time for action. If Senku somehow still is alive he will seek out civilization. We can not allow him to come into contact with this primitive village,” Tsukasa’s gaze is fixed strongly ahead, voice soft but firm in his resolve. Gen keeps his hands pressed together beneath his sleeves, breathing slowly. “A small army should be efficient. We will seize this village for ourselves to ensure such a worse case scenario never comes to fruition.” Tsukasa stops suddenly. Gen keeps turning his gaze to the taller man, only slightly. His breath is still slow, but shallow. Tsukasa peers down at him as he opens his mouth again. “You have seen these people first hand. I would avoid bloodshed if I can. Tell me, do you think they will yield peacefully?”

Breathe in for 5 seconds. Hold for 5. Breath out for 5. Gen’s laugh is low and airy. His voice does not shake even as his hidden hands start to tremble.

“You always go on and on about this Senku-chan even though I have seen no signs of him. After all these months of searching he is still on your mind!” Gen bumps his hip into Tsukasa’s. This is playful. This is easy. Almost. “If I didn’t know any better I would think I should be jealous.” He tilts his head and looks up through his lashes. Tsukasa’s hand trails back up to his hair to tuck it behind his ear. Gently. Always so gently. His smile is such a soft thing. Too delicate for such a situation - but oh, does Gen love it so. He wishes he didn’t, sometimes.

“Then let me ease your worries.”

Tsukasa kisses him like a morning mist on a bed of flowers and Gen can not help but open up into it. Those big, warm hands come to cradle the back of his head and suddenly he is safe again. Tsukasa is his shelter. Tsukasa is a pillar. With all his might and unwavering resolve. As much as Gen loves it and loves him and hates it and hates him (not him never him just these brash ideas of him of what has made him fall so far from grace and yet here they are under the blaring light of the afternoon sun) 

Gen reaches up and wraps his arms around the broad expanse of Tsukasa’s back and neck. He pulls with hands and lips and teeth in hope that whatever had implanted itself into Tsukasa could be taken into himself. Let loose to the wind and forgotten.

Tsukasa has imprinted on Gen. Like humans need air: Tsukasa needs Gen. This new world was theirs. No, not there’s to own, but theirs to be free in. To love. He pulls Gen close, a hand carding through the back of his hair. 

“You have my heart and unyielding trust, Asagiri Gen.” he whispers against his lips. 

Gen was his everything now. Right next to the utopia of young folks he was developing. “If he was alive, I’m afraid he would take you from me.” He half jokes.

Trust.

Gen hoped he could be worthy of such a thing. Still be worthy. After everything is said and done. After what he has already done.

This is for your own good. We can save you. I can save you. Let me.

But in the end wasn't that simply arrogance?

“Oho~ So that’s how it is.”

He moves his hands under Tsukasa’s pelt, hand over his heart. It is such a fragile thing, even for a man like him. Especially him. Gen still fears a day it might shatter beneath his touch. This was something he wanted to protect in kind. A terrible responsibility to be given, really, but Gen would be a fool not to cradle it close. Like a newborn rabbit, shaking in his grasp. Something so precious needs to be harbored. 

He presses his cheek to that place, feeling that small, beating drum on his sensitive skin. Arms wrap around Tsukasa’s waist. 

“The mighty Tsukasa-chan is afraid? When did this happen, I wonder?”

“You mustn’t tell a soul,” he presses a kiss to the top of Gens head. He sways with him, wrapping his arms around him. 

“It happened when a little mentalist was asking me questions in front of a thousand eyes.” He pauses. He leads his hands up Gens arms to hold his hands. 

“I’m sending out our new recruit Hyoga, him and a small group will go to the village.” Hyoga was a capable fighter. “If they won’t come peacefully my hope is there will be no casualties.”

It feels like a lifetime ago (it was) that Tsukasa has stood next to Gen beneath unforgiving overhead lights, in front of a crowd of spectators and men’s eyes hidden behind camera lenses. Yet, it also felt so very recent (it was) that he led the show with Japan’s Strongest High School Primate. Tsukasa’s moves were fierce yet elegant. A strength that was shown with such savagery yet schooled with years of practiced discipline. His voice remained calm, almost soothing the bite of his physical conduct on the stage. Gen was captivated then. He still is.

“Then it will be our little secret.”

Because Gen is good with secrets. Good at burying what needs to be buried. Tsukasa is good at unearthing them.

He sighs quietly, rubbing his own hands over Tsukasa’s swollen knuckles. There was only so long he could distract the man. He was nothing if not goal oriented. Not unlike a certain mad scientist. Gen looks into those beautiful chestnut eyes. The sun made them shine almost red. A sweet wine.

No. Those two are not as different as they would like to think.

“Surely a bit more diplomacy is in order here. These people have been living in seclusion who knows how long. We can not know they would not react violently to the sudden intrusion of an unknown group of scarred men!”

Tsukasa holds him and laughs. “That is why we send our strong, just in case they are not too keen on the ideals that we set to create.” 

Tsukasa has him trapped in a half dance, moving back and forth. Two steps forward, three steps back. A sway to the side and a circle step. 

“They have been in seclusion, sure, the one woman I did happen upon was intelligent and had a sharp sense of fighting skill, she would be a great asset to our cause,” he stops and smiles at Gen. His beloved. The one who he never wished to live without. “Perhaps a little dove would be able to persuade them into becoming our ally then?” 

Gen was great at getting people to come to his side. With a quiet opinion and a light as a feather voice, all wrapped in with his knowledge on human psychology. Gen was a sword Tsukasa wasn’t afraid to wield. 

He still has doubts that perhaps Senku is still alive. Perhaps the village has him hidden or maybe they did away with him. But Gens reassurance makes it all fade into bliss. Into those eyes that told him he was being truthful. Even with the heavy burden it was to bear, he doesn’t mind it now. Their world would be beautiful.

Ah, but wasn’t this nice? Gen thought back to his etiquette schooling. His adoration for ballroom dancing was something that got him through those days. The grace of the waltz. The sensuality of the tango. The pure, lively energy of the cha cha. The maidens set in front of him always kept their faces and stance calm, ever proper. Gen would let himself smile freely, almost laughing with the joy of it. He took Tsukasa’s right hand and led it to his lower back, extending their other hands still connected and moving them into a box step.

_The woman starts with her right foot back. Remember, because the woman is always right._

Gen smiles almost easily, delighted when Tsukasa adjusts to move with him. This was good. This is what he’s always wanted. What is being given so freely to him this very moment. This push and pull between them was something he could handle. He doesn’t dare to think what would become of them if he couldn’t.

“Your men are superior fighters, sure. Negotiations are my strong suit. Hyouga-chan is too intimidating and no one would trust someone who insists on covering their face. He really is quite the scary guy!” Gen was scared of Hyouga. He had every reason to be, as did the others. Gen stumbles a bit on the next step, not used to following. Tsukasa corrects them and keeps up the slow movement. Gen wants him to raise his arm, to lead him into a spin. Wants to be dipped. Wants this to never end. “I will go on ahead to request an audience with these villagers. I look harmless enough. I’m certain having a chance at proper conversation between us before you send your little army would make the process much smoother.”

“Yes of course, whatever you wish to do you will always be allowed.” He twirls him around. Instead of a dip though, he pulls him close. “As long as you are careful my love. As long as you come back to me, I will allow the world to your mercy.” 

Tsukasa means it with all of his heart. He would allow Gen the world. Allow him to bend it how he wishes. Play his mentalists games as he wished to play. As long as he stuck by his side. He presses a long kiss to Gens lips before letting their kiss and dance break. 

“I’ll inform Hyouga, then, to be more tactful in our approach.” He assures him.

\- -

And Tsukasa lets his bird go from his hand, certain it will return. Then the birds song fades far from his ears. Far, far from his ears. 

Hyouga’s word had been like a real knife slicing him through. And the whole winter Tsukasa has felt cold. Chilled to the bone. Like snowmeizer himself had personally touched every inch of his soul and being. 

_Senku, you took him. You took him from me._

He thought about this the whole winter. Glaring at the stares of pity he got. Glaring at the eyes searching his for any sign of what he may be thinking. 

The only eyes he wished to see were Gen’s again. His pretty song bird that flew from his grasp. He wishes so badly to now reach out and grasp him tight. 

And now he was standing still, half frozen in place. There his songbird was. Next to the scientist. Standing there watching him. And Tsukasa finally lets the grief of his betrayal hit him ten fold. His fist turns white, fingers squeezing deathly together. 

The planes of dynamite had stopped them. A ceasefire for his sister. Another bird he had lost long ago. But not a bird that had betrayed him. Not the one standing there next to the man who took him from him. 

“I’ll agree to this ceasefire... but first, Gen, I demand an answer.” He looks at him in the eyes. Senku looks surprised at his sudden melancholic look. 

“Gen why? You betrayed me. I asked you not to leave my side and yet...” he looks to him, knowing he shouldn’t get so caught up in his feelings here.

There was an inbetween space. Somewhere intermediate and undefinable. Where there was victory and there was defeat. A space of both. A space of neither.

Gen was that space.

He was fine with this space. Relished this space. It suited him. His mind. His body.

Humans are always quick to define themselves by what they are, but even quicker to define themselves by what they are not.

Life in front of the spotlight was easy. It was a performance. A place that reveled in the eccentricity of others. A theatre for the bizarre and ludicrous, as long as one was willing to put one's own curious nature on display. Gen chose to show his own wit, his own cleverness and repertoire of tricks. Everything else was his own. He would protect those pieces fiercely.

_“I do not know why you do not just get surgery. You have plenty of money now. Surely it would be easier.” _His manager was one of the few who knew, out of necessity only.  
__

___“I’ll think about it.”___

____

__

Gen did not think about it.

This was his inbetween space. Gen thrived in it. He would not let it be taken. So he hid it away.

-

When he had first been reborn from stone it was Tsukasa who loomed over him. The shock of the situation kept Gen distracted. He did not even register his own nudity until Tsukasa draped his pelt over his shoulders, urging him to follow with the promise of proper clothes.

Gen has always admired the aesthetic of traditional garb. With Yuzuriha and the other seamstresse’s help he achieved a look of pleasant layers and soft, charming colors. Still, trousers were a must, he insisted. Such a habit would not fall away just because society had. Still, he kept his feet bare as most others in the tribe did. As Tsukasa did. Even at his offer of footwear, Gen refused. He could feel freer in this much as least.

Kissing Tsukasa felt natural. Felt safe. Tsukasa joined him in the inbetween. His hands caressed his breasts softly, carefully (always so careful). No one had called him beautiful before (lovely, soft, pretty) Tsukasa did. That alone was enough to make him want to cry (he might have in the end). When Gen was moved to his back, Tsukasa moved his mouth to places he once had always kept secret. Tsukasa unearthed him and Gen let him. 

-

His voice feels watery. His heart aches. He was close, so close. Please.

“I betrayed no one.” A heavy intake of breath. Those intense eyes, looking at him, the color rust. “This was not your way Tsukasa-chan...Fear drove you down an unforgiving path, then and now.” He always knew there was something. Tsukasa had his own secrets. He failed to bring them to light. He failed then. He will not now. “The world was cruel to you. To your own family. Forced you into a life you did not choose.” Gen swallows harshly. He wants to hold him again. “You are right, this is an opportunity to start fresh. To not be taken advantage of like you once were but - there are so many answers right in front of you! You can not turn a blind eye to them. You have never shied away from what you want. You have people on your side now. People willing to put their life on the line for you.” He is trembling now, he knows. “Senku wishes to help everyone, that includes you, even after what you did. I knew if anyone could help you it would be him.” Because Senku could offer what he could not. What he failed to provide. He did not deserve anyone's trust, especially Tsukasa. All he can hope for is Tsukasa will accept his words. Accept what is offered.

Tsukasa stands there, staring at Gen. He remembers the moment he cracked him from the stone prison chaining him down. He feels guilty now, having brought such a burden onto such a person. 

“Senku wishes to help me, I know,” he pauses, “You do not get to decide how I feel Gen, you lied to me... this whole time.” Tsukasa was filled with anguish. Something he couldn’t express with words. Lack thereof was more likely to express them. Lack thereof and the tears slowly slipping down his porcelain lilly white face. 

“I love you, I just wish you had told me.” 

His toes curl into the ground and he sighs. “Or left a note or... you were just there one day and gone the next- how could I not be furious?” He huffs out a laugh. “The ceasefire will commence, I couldn’t possibly give away the chance of seeing her again...”

“I’m sorry.”

He was. It isn't enough, Gen knows that. But what more can he say? That he did what he did out of love? He lied to the person he cared for the most. Helped stage an entire siege against him. Good intentions did not change this. Gen does not deserve forgiveness. He wasn’t even sure he wanted it.

Those winter months were awful and taxing. Despite his best efforts to distract himself with the hard work Senku had put everyone through, his mind wandered. Was Tsukasa ok? Was he keeping warm? What would happen if they failed? They couldn’t. He wouldn’t let that happen.

Senku was a good person. Despite his brash and almost arrogant nature he still somehow managed to put others before himself (even if it usually always wound up aligning with his own goals). He was a natural leader. Someone who deserved the loyalty he received. Gen followed him gladly. Would gladly keep following him. During the time he had grown to know Senku, Gen was almost shocked at finding himself realizing this was truly the first real friend he had ever had.

One who was more perceptive than most would think.

“You love him,” Senku had said slowly. He was bending over a low table, writing away diligently on the thin, stretched animal skin. “Tsukasa.”

Senku’s voice was a steady thing. Confident and calm. A truth spoken with no judgement. Gen broke at that. He cried, open and loud and uncaring for the first time in what felt like forever. Senku never turned to look at him, head bowed over his work, only shifting his crossed legs. Gen took what was offered and buried his tear stained face into Senku’s thigh as he sobbed, trembling violently like a newborn fawn as they huddled close together in the observatory. Senku never touched him. Gen was fine with that.

Such solace was more than he deserved.

Tsukasa continues to gaze at him with such open hurt Gen has to avert his eyes. He lowers his head. No. Such deception would never be excused. Gen had already made peace with this. As long as Tsukasa’s path could be righted, Gen would be satisfied.

Tsukasa knew he looked pathetic in front of those who counted on him. His people, his chosen, his traitors. They were seeing how soft he really was. He’s not fond of it at all. But looking at Gen- healthy and alive- he can’t help but smile. Gen wasn’t dead. He was here and alive.

“If you’re sorry then come here,” he holds out his hand. It’s not hostile or threatening. He wants to feel that soft skin on his. Those delicate nimble hands that fit perfect in his own. 

_”You shouldn’t grow so attached so easily.”_ Hyouga had told him some time ago. During the winter. During the mourning. 

He can’t help but wonder if Hyouga has anyone he loves. Tsukasa has only ever had two people he’s truly loved. Mirai, his dear sweet sister he would end the moon and stars for. And as it turns out, Asagiri Gen, who he would build mountains and split demons in half for. All for him. 

“Before anything else I... want to hold you.” 

Senku looks away, obviously uncomfortable with the way they’re acting but he doesn’t say anything to stop them. None of them do. It’s just them. Tsukasa thinks.

Gen visibly startles. He lifts his head slowly, in a daze. His eyes fall to Tsukasa's outstretched hand, following up the line of his arm to his face. His own mouth softens. The air around him feels too light. Tsukasa’s eyes are gentle, warm and beckoning. His steps feel heavy as he approaches. He lifts his own hand and places it in Tsukasa’s open palm. Rough and worn but warm and so perfect Gen can barely breath. If Tsukasa chose to kill him now Gen would not care. The taller man closes his grip around Gen’s wrist with a gentleness that makes his breath hitch. He finds himself being pulled into a broad chest, arms coming up to wrap around his middle. The heat of those hands seem to almost burn where they rest open upon his back and Gen thinks this is enough to set them both ablaze. He feels the side of Tsukasa’s face press against the top of his head. The earth is still.

“Tsukasa-chan.”

It sounds more like a question to his own ears. A fragile, breakable thing let loose to the wind, only to be caught in the warmth of the body pressed against his own mouth. Gen own arms creep up Tsukasa’s back, catching on to his furs. He arches his chest up with the need to be closer. The hands on him move up, down, left, right; they settle, one around his waist and one at the back of his head. He can feel Tsukasa’s breath on him. Gen cranes his head up to meet it. 

He closes his eyes tight. He doesn’t want to cry (he does, oh how he wants to). With foreheads pressed together they exchange air. His own hands ache with the need to feel more skin. He thinks he is falling and floating at the same time. Tsukasa’s hold is all that keeps him tethered to the earth. (Tsukasa-chan Tsukasa-chan I’m sorry I’m so sorry please oh please I love you I love you I love you I missed you please Tsukasa Tsukasa) Gen cant tell when his thoughts become words, a string of babble between their mouths. His cheeks feel wet. He doesn't care.

It feels like coming home.

Tsukasa can’t believe the relief that drops into him as he feels the smaller press against him in this embrace. Time has stopped and if they were to be petrified once more he wished it was now. To stay in this relieving bliss next to him forever. 

“Gen.” He whispers out. A stage name, sure, but that’s what he preferred to go by. It’s the name attached to the person he fell in love with. “You’ve worried me to death while you’ve been gone.” 

He presses a kiss to the bicolored hair. The world is starting to spin a little more gently now. He runs a hand through Gen’s hair and hates himself for wanting to break down and cry to him. But he doesn’t have the luxury or lack of pride to do so. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay.”

He pauses and looks up to the scene he was previously in. He needed this. Needed Gen. It just feels right. 

“Allow me to show you where my sister was located.” He sweeps Gen off of his feet, pressing him further into his chest in a bridal style position.

Gen’s world turns sideways so suddenly the resulting inhale resembles that of the sounds the bats had made when he dared to go poking around too much in the Cave the Miracles. It takes him a few moments to realize his feet were no longer on the ground. Gen realized long ago his many excuses to be picked up and carried were not needed on Tsukasa who would do so even if he did not particularly ask for it. Still, he had liked to make a game out of just how many different reasons he could come up with as to why the man should. The immediate familiarity of the position and the comfort it brought was almost enough to distract him from the fact that such an action had been performed in front of all of his own allies. Almost. Gen compensated by shifting his grip and turning his face into Tsukasa’s chest. Surely if he could block out the others this would be acceptable. (But even if he couldn’t, it would be so anyways.)

The walk Tsukasa takes is a short one, stopping in front of a nearby cave Gen recognizes as the one mainly used by the seamstresses and craftsmen. Fortunately (unfortunately) Gen had to be put down so that Tsukasa could change. Replacing his regal lion pelt with that of a much more practical and conservative open tunic which he belted with a simple cloth. Gen had to admit he liked this change quite a lot. Although his furs were fetching, one had to admit such unassuming attire suited him much better. Tsukasa walked quickly back to his side. It has only been on rare occasions that Gen had seen him look nervous. He stood in a curious way. One that made him look a little less tall. A look of apprehension and anticipation. Gen caught his hand and squeezed. Tsukasa’s thumb brushes his fingers. A sudden cough brings his attention back to the present.

“Alright Tsukasa,” Senku cocked his hip to the side, gesturing with one hand as the other holds the strap of the wicker basket he now carries on his back. “Lead the way.”

Tsukasa leads them there. To that place he had been to far too many times. The area that looks out into the river, one where haunted grieving halls used to stand tall above the ground. Where his sister lay somewhere, in her mermaid cocoon. If she was alive he would be eternally indebted to Senku. And if she was alive he would be okay with it. 

He holds Gens hand as he watches the bedrock become destroyed. He squeezes and looks to him, hope of a future in his eyes. 

“Gen, I know now why you left me,” he looks into the people digging. “I never wanted to kill him again or anyone else for that matter, but I wanted a world to be created that my sister would have thrived in... and I now believe she could.” He smiles gently, finally letting himself relax. He leads him over to oversee one of the dig sites. 

“That’s her,” he says, pointing out to the girl with the peaceful face. Like she had been asleep when she had been petrified. He smiles and heads down to her, to Senku. 

Seeing her again is like a dream. If this was, he never wants to wake up. He has both of his loved ones back. “I’ll never let anything happen to you again.” He feels tears slipping down his face.

It was often that Gen had found himself waking up in the middle of the night only to find Tsukasa sitting up, staring blankly ahead of himself. Sometimes he caught a glimpse of a whisper upon his lips. Any movement from Gen always brought Tsukasa’s attention back to him. Mouth and eyes soft as he tucked himself back to Gens side, urging them both back to sleep. 

One day Gen asked him why he decided to go into show business. His head was pillowed on Tsukasa’s lap, the hand carding through his hair never faltered, his laugh was airy. Dry. He insisted that he simply got swept up in the flow of things. Gen always found that answer curious, as Tsukasa was a man of deliberate action. He had a natural ability that far surpassed that of any normal human being. It was only a matter of time before someone took notice, scouted him. Gen simply could not fathom why Tsukasa would say yes to that.

Still, it was the reason they had been allowed to meet. Gen was too thankful for that fact to push the question further.

He should have pushed.

They had gone to the beach together the first time at Gen’s insistence. _It’s romantic Tsukasa-chan, it will be our first official date”_. Gen had put on the most flirtatious look he could muster. Tsukasa had looked hesitant. Gen had chalked it up to nerves. The salt water stung the blisters on his feet.

When he presented eight of the prettiest, most pristine shells he had found the next day, strung together with twine it was knocked out of his hands. Tsukasa’s face was filled with such animosity Gen thought perhaps in that split second that look was enough to turn his body to stone a second time. It was quickly replaced by one of contrition before Gen could finish inhaling. Tsukasa’s hands held his own as he apologized, voice low and ashamed. He bent slowly and picked up the cracked shells with a gentleness that bordered on reverence. He kissed Gen on the forehead, breathing a heavy thank you into his skin.

Gen should have pushed.

Seeing Tsukasa now, holding his sister like he had Gen’s own crude necklace, he feels the air around him change in taste and texture. This was what was missing. A puzzle piece so ornate and vibrant one would never know how anyone could miss it’s presence. Mirai’s hair reflected the setting sun, spun gold adorned with a mark in the stars own image. She could not be much older than Suika. Gen found swallowing difficult. Now was not the time to dwell on the past. Now was the time to revel in the future.

Gen eyes Hyouga wearily as he interrupts the quiet moment. He wishes to confront the man, for he had anticipated the other would be the one to be the most disagreeing in the situation. Instead, Gen follows close behind the newly awakened Mirai as she goes to wash away stone debris in the nearby stream. Although his own depretification had left him feeling rather robust, Tsukasa’s sister had been left in the worst of conditions. He worries any second she may fall over, but her walk is strong and steady. Still, Gen keeps watch.

With their parents always on the brink of despair, Mirai had been Tsukasa’s saving grace. The one thing he loved enough to shatter the world for. At times he wondered if the person who turned them to stone had done it out of a love as strong as this. 

One that would bring someone back from the dead. The day he found out Mirai had gone brain dead due to her unsuccessful surgery, he could have flooded the entire hospital with his tears. But there was no time to grieve or mourn. His parents would run out of money to keep her alive soon. He fought and trained and gained and grew. 

He bled his sorrow into the world under the nickname _strongest high school primate_ and he would make them all remember. 

Then he was petrified. Then he no longer had to worry about, well, much. Then he found someone new he wished to protect. 

Tsukasa looks to Gen, smiling. He hadn’t meant to really fall in love with him. He hadn’t meant to look at Gen and see the world. The world just seemed to push them together. Like the tide wades by the moon. When he had first revived him, he had barely known what was in store. Then Gen made him laugh for the first time in what had felt like ages.

And the look in his eyes when Tsukasa has stopped, like he had just witnessed a duckling taking its first steps outside the egg: beauty. Just the way he had looked at him had made Tsukasa feel beautiful in every sense of the word. That’s when he had begun keeping an eye on him. Listened to him, talked about the past, heard his half assed con man ideals... And then he had unknowingly made him a gift that was so dear to him. He still has the shell necklace still, close to having broken it when he was betrayed but ever grateful his heart could not bear it. 

On those long winter nights, when his bed felt barren, he held a shell to his ear to listen. They were too small but still, it made him smile. The distant ocean sounds. Like he was lost away again like his heart and body. Like when he opened his eyes again maybe Gen would be back by his side, just as he had been the night of their first date.

Tsukasa wondered if anyone had seen the red puffiness on his eyes the next morning before he went to wash up. 

He knew Gen would get along with his sister. She had enjoyed magic shows and such before she had passed long ago. Perhaps now she could enjoy him again. And accept him as her new brother. 

He watches her, breathless and still in absolute disbelief that it was really her. She was really there, breathing and talking and moving. His heart aches and he looks to Gen, who he sees watching their silver haired friend. 

Hyouga had been his right hand for months. Ice cold like the winter. But he does as Tsukasa asks, so he assumes he is a decent guy who wishes to give his opinion only when he felt it needed. 

His eyes go back to Gen, and as his mouth is opening there’s an explosion. 

A loud _bang_ that you hear only in movies. The loud bang that could only be set off by- _dynamite_. 

Tsukasa looks up at the plume of smoke and feels his heart grow into its own type of stone. Something isn’t right. He can feel it in the air and the way the oxygen starts to filter quicker through his body. 

_No_

The sound that reached them felt almost deafening despite being so far off. Gen and the others had already stood by as Senku blew through the bedrock with dynamite. This attack did not come from any of them. Gen fears the worst. The one place most worth destroying. But it can’t, it can’t-

He hears Senku yell warning at them before he sees him. Hyouga’s voice drips with venom. Cold and malicious. It was obvious who he would aim for. Gen threw himself at Mirai, saw the reflection of poison in her eyes. He still had padding about his torso. His survival with his confrontation with Magma did not guarantee anything. Still, instinct made Gen hunch over the small girl, arms outstretched. Tsukasa would not lose his light again.

Tsukasa.

Gen freezes.

The sound of flesh being pierced was nothing new. He went along hunting trips with both kingdoms on occasion. He stripped animal skin. He butchered sorry creatures who had the misfortune of coming across the killing bite of pointed stone. He knows the smell of blood. The sound like the pitter-patter of rain as it drips from something once warm and living to the cold earth beneath. A hallowing crunch. A trickle on the grass. Another voice. A slice through air. A blunt hit.

He turns in time to see Tsukasa fall; to see Senku fall with him.

Hyouga’s laughter echoes in his core. Gen screams.

It was all in an instant. An instant that he couldn't get back. Because as quick as it happened it felt like it was ending. And there was Gen and Mirai, so feeble and fragile, vulnerable to the snake that had weeded it's way into their new Eden. The snake he had thought of as a friend. And then there was the angel who was there to save him. Well, perhaps Senku was more akin to a helpful devil- one that was mischievous in its nature but in its own right good hearted. 

"Senku," He knew it was only a matter of seconds before they fell into the river. Tsukasa would accept his fate if it had not been for the thought of Gen and Mirai, now alone with that snake. Would they fall victim or would the snake come again for his prey? 

He is not surprised to see Hyouga hovering over them. Dear Senku is in a difficult situation and all Tsukasa can do is berate himself for not having impenetrable skin. He helps all he can. Senku deserves to have Tsukasa's words reach his actions. He deserves it so much. Just like he had for Gen.

Time moves differently that night.

Hyouga was quick to abandon Mirai and himself for favor of his intended prey. Gen clutches the girl close, she trembles like a leaf in the wind. 

“Big brother? What happened? What happened to my brother?” Her small voice breaks on a high note. She grabs at Gen’s sleeves, pleading. “Help him! We need to help him!” He takes her hand and hurries them along. To take Mirai to Tsukasa would mean placing her in the path of Hyouga’s wrath. To leave Mirai behind would give others opportunity to hurt her. Gen couldn't let that happen. 

Gen spent what felt like an eternity that night huddled together with Mirai and Kaseki on the far side of the village with Yuzuriha and many others, a place the petite brunette promised was safe. He knew that whatever was going on, he would be of no use to his lover nor his friend had he given chase. Gen never let go of Mirai’s hand.

Morning arrives with both Senku and Tsukasa in tow.

Senku looked rather worse for wear but insisted he was fine and stood tall, finally claiming victory over the Empire of Might

\- -

Gen first sees Tsukasa tucked away on a bed of straw and skins. His face is pale, sweat clings to his brow. He barely flinches as healers wrap his wounded chest. Blood seeps through immediately. Mirai finally let’s Gens hand slip from hers as she runs to his side, weeping. Tsukasa manages a smile, still so genuine as he shushes her, hand against her crown. Gen slips way quietly. They need more time to themselves.

He breathes a sigh of relief when he hears both Hyouga and Homura have been detained. He spots Suika’s familiar helmet as she bounds up to him. The girl excitedly yanks him by the sleeve, eager to show him to the team’s latest project. Thanks to Yuzuriha’s nimble hands and sharp eye they manage to revive the first previously broken statue. Gen thinks back to Senku’s first declaration to rebuild all of humanity, how absurd and naive he had once thought it to be.

It is not so bad to be proven wrong every once in a while.

-

Gen see’s Tsukasa properly not long after. Even in such a state with such endless exhaustion seeping from his pores Tsukasa’s eye shine bright with a steady determination. He calls out to him quietly. Gen goes to him (always to him). Pressing their foreheads together, Gen reveals in the vapor between them. Drags his fingers through the ends of Tsukasa loose hair. “Don't move,” he murmurs, just as Tsukasa starts to lift his own hand. It drops back down softly. Gen rubs his face against Tsukasa’s own, into his hairline. Takes in the scent of him. The words they exchange are sweet, cherished, little whispers. Gen wishes to capture them and keep them safe in his sleeves. A quiet collection of precious things. Senku’s earlier words ring inside his head.

_This will only close the wound and stabilize him temporarily. We can’t repair an organ so damaged. I’m not a magician._

Gen wants to laugh. No, he was the magician here. What good were all his spells if none of them could help the man he so loved? He sees Ukyo shift in the entryway out of the corner of his eye. Senku walks inside, pace brisk. Kaseki follows close behind and a few others help to carry equipment inside the cave. Gen sits up straight and makes a move to stand up but Tsukasa’s hand shoots out to grasp his wrist. He watches in silence as they set up everything.

“Can someone fetch Yuzuriha now for me? Thanks.”

Gen feels his stomach churn as both Senku and Kaseki dress themselves in full body aprons and gloves. 

“Sorry. Gonna have to ask you to step back for a bit while I sew up lover boy over here.”

Tsukasa can’t feel much anymore. Everything happened so fast and he just felt so _tired._ It was nothing like his old matches, where he was sweaty and out of breath, about to go take a nice ice bath. No, he feels like his body is trying so hard to save itself that he can no longer bare the extra burden of staying awake. 

The fear of never opening his eyes again was taking over though. And he holds Gen close for as long as he is able. So close he hopes their love could magically heal him and he’d be better. But this was no Disney fairytale. 

This was on him, he feels. For misjudging Hyouga. For betraying Senku in the beginning. For being so twisted that his little bird had to fly the nest for help. 

He tries to hold Gens hand for as long as he could. Hoping that he would somehow stay by his side. But no, this was going to hurt. And he doesn’t want Gen to bear the burden of that lovers helplessness. He was already hurting enough. 

The stitches are put in little by little. It hurts and he feels like a million bullets are being shot through him. He doesn’t show his pain in more but a clenched fist and biting harsh on the mouth rag they gave him for support.

_Im going to have to kill you with my own hands_

He was afraid he was going to die. Tsukasa was slowly accepting that fate as he bled and bled and bled. But he never expected it to be like this. He never expected Senku to concoct such a high IQ idea in this stone world. But it makes him hopeful he will one day wake again. 

He looks to Gen, holds out his hand and smiles. “Looks like I’ll be leaving you this time.”

A cold sleep. A deliberate stasis. The chance of revival. The vast unknown that lay ahead. Finding the means to do so.

Senku makes a promise to find it. Gen believes him. 

He kneels and places his own cheek into Tsukasa’s waiting hand. Closes his eyes at the feel of fingers caressing the jagged mark on his face. Gen reaches forward to do the same. From Tsukasa’s right eye crossing over the bridge of his nose, to his jaw. Traces the crack from his left eye up across his forehead. A crude, savage looking thing. Separation of the senses. Even if he could see the etching across Tsukasa’s chest, Gen dared not touch it. His sigh shakes through him. Gets ahold of his throat and squeezes.

“I suppose that it is only fair,” The delayed response is but a murmur. It wavers and weaves its way between Tsukasa fingers. “As long as I get to drag you back again.”

“Come here,” Tsukasa half whispers as he leans up to press a kiss to Gen’s lips. It dawns on him it’s the first they’ve had in months. And if this were a fairytale, he really would be healed now. 

“My dove, you can’t be too sad while I’m gone.” He laughs and nuzzles him. “You have to take care of them when they need you.” And they would need him. Gens emotional intellect and facade of ignorance could fool and trick just about any enemy they come across. 

His heart begins to swell. He wouldn’t be able to kiss Gen for a very long time. He’s afraid, actually, this really might be the last time. But now he knew it. A part of him wishes he didn’t. 

“I won’t be gone forever, I’ve just got a tour over on a different continent to do before I come home.” He tries to say as if they were back in modern times. As if his goodbye were a commonplace due to a trip brought on by his fighting career.

Tsukasa’s expression shows his wistfulness. A nostalgic thing, an ebb of melancholy. His voice reaching. Gen cups those words to his own mouth. Keeps them there.

He lays himself down beside Tsukasa. His left side. Habit almost forces Gen’s arms and leg to drape across him. He allows himself the luxury of gently resting his head against Tsukasa’s shoulder, eyes open for signs of added discomfort. Tsukasa only cranes his neck to nose at his hair. This was fine. Familiar. A known and unceremonious thing. Still, Gen feels his chest flutter. He let himself pass his knuckles up and down the other's arm pressed against him.

“Oh? Finally setting out into the world are we, Tsukasa-chan?” He shifts slightly so his other arm could curl above to play with long, dark hair. “I told you about my year in America. The people there are much more open. Usually in a good way. That attitude rubbed off on me, I think. Can you believe they all thought I was short! Orriblehay!! Ah-” Gen winced a bit at the slip. Of course his verbal tick would come back when he let his guard down. Tsukasa’s breathy laugh tickled his scalp. “Although I suppose that is an absurd thing to say when I’ve spent so much of my time next to you. Have I asked just how tall you are Tsukasa-chan? Actually, tell me all your measurements. I would like to know. For reasons.”

Tsukasa has always loved the sound of Gen’s voice. The light as a feather, free talking little man has such a way around words. They twist and turn and wind up his heart to the perfect beat. 

“Heh, I’m not sure actually- I’m sure our big brained friend would be able to know just by looking though.” There’s a long stretch of silence. He holds the others small hand with his own. Rubbing circles into his semi soft palm and realizing how much he’s grown. Gen has been at hard work with the kingdom of science. 

“I’m about to start my final act Gen, I’ll freeze right before the crowds very eyes and survive deathly temperatures just for you.” He presses his nose into the others hair. 

Another long stretch of silence. He stares at the cave ceiling and feels tears forming in his eyes. They were off, hard at work on that freezer. They left them alone. Plenty of time to just be. Before the inevitable. “Before my sister was declared brain dead.. her favorite movie was The Little Mermaid... I thought mermaids were the most beautiful thing on the earth then... and now I know there’s someone who is ethereal- much more than any creature bound to the sea.” He squeezes his hand. 

Closing his eyes and letting out a breath his eyes find the other. “I want to make my mermaid feel as beautiful as I see him before I go... so grant this poor unfortunate soul a last wish.”

Gen couldn’t say for certain if Tsukasa’s first act of magic had been freeing him from the stone. Even before that he has captured Gen’s eye in a way he previously had not felt possible. At least for someone of Tsukasa’s stature, his profession; built upon violence. No. It was an art of the body, despite appearances. Tsukasa was always in control of his feats of strength. He treated his natural skill with respect, honed it to a great discipline.

Gen had always had an innate fear of men. Or at least, a great distrust. He surrounded himself with female company for a reason. A childhood built upon abuse and his own rise through the entertainment industry getting him harassment almost daily (the touches, the feel of breath on his neck, filthy, cruel words whispered in his ear, hands gripping his hair and shoving his head forward, ordering him, the ache is his jaw after the fact). Men held power. Men held power over Gen.

Gen hadn’t feared Tsukasa. (Only ever feared for him.) Gen bared his neck willingly for the first time. Tsukasa did the same.

The generous, tenderhearted Tsukasa. Someone who loves old animation and fairy stories. Sang softly as he allowed Gen to braid flowers into his hair. Ever courteous and gentle and feeling. He always asked permission, never stopped asking. Their first time together had Gen on his back with Tsukasa’s fingers inside as he watched in awe at Gen’s ability to come three times in quick succession. His other hand placed firmly below Gen’s navel as Gen moaned and laughed through his forth at the raw joy of it all. He wasn’t ashamed to admit he had passed out for a short period soon after. Gen had paid Tsukasa back in kind with wild enthusiasm running through his veins.

“Corny, as always,” he chides softly. There was more meaning behind Tsukasa’s words than one might think. A relationship built upon great pain and sacrifice. A forbidden love. Gen was fascinated with the concept of mermaids too, as a child. The innate appeal of ambiguity beneath the waist was too much not to latch on to in his youth. He supposes such a thing still holds that same appeal even now. He leans up and over, carefully, rubs noses with the smiling Tsukasa. “You shouldn’t talk of last wishes, Tsukasa-chan.” He pushes Tsukasa’s hair back and strokes the shell of his ear. “Tell me what you want and you shall have it, my Prince.”

“Just in case...you know we always have to prepare for the worst,” Tsukasa takes his hand and presses a kiss to the palm. It reminds him of the first time he had lay in bed with the other. Gen had cried when telling him about, at the time, what he called his _deep dark secret_. Tsukasa didn’t think it should be. 

He had pressed a kiss to Gens hand then, too. Telling him that there was no difference in the eyes of love. There was nothing stopping him. He didn’t care what society may have thought in the past. This new civilization would be accepting and loving. 

Gens body was beautiful through and through. This was an undeniable truth to Tsukasa. He looks at him and smiles. 

“Get on top of me, Gen, I want to make love to you.” He pleads. He knew it was dumb and dangerous to his lungs. But he wants to. Want to make love to Gen again. Wants to be inside him and feel him again. Again. One more time. One last time. Tsukasa squeezes his hand, pleadingly.

Gen’s ears are buzzing, heart thumping. Almost asks Tsukasa to stop joking around, but his eye’s shine with sincerity and his grip trembles. Gen can feel his hands start to itch. He wants that too. Wants to be closer. As close as they can be.

There is no delicacy or finesse to the way Gen disrobes. He stands quickly and peels off his pants and small clothes hastily. Fingers shake he unties his obi, unlaced his shirt exposing his small breasts. Tsukasa’s eyes once never leave his. 

Gen moves the blanket that was tucked around his love to the side. Bracing one arm over the prone man, Gen takes care when swinging his leg across, hovers over Tsukasa’s pelvis. His thighs start to shake almost immediately, Gen braces his hands on them, hesitant. Body tense; drawn tight like a bow string that might snap if pulled back too harshly. He knows not where to touch. How to begin doing so.

Tsukasa watches him. Gen is so svelte, so soft, so beautiful. He’s not completely sure if they can do this properly. But he looks up to him, moving his hands to sit on Gens waist. Tsukasa has already pulled up enough of his dress to suffice for this matter. 

“Gen, you’re so beautiful, you know, it’s a shame you wear so much all of the time.” He smiles light as a hand slides down. He doesn’t break eye contact. Hand memory finding Gen’s soft, pink place easy. 

“Relax, dove, I’ve got you.” He doesn’t want to acknowledge where they were. What circumstances they were under. He wants to make Gen feel good though. Wants to remember his face even when he is frozen and gone. He presses his finger up into him slowly and gently. It is warm, Tsukasa has forgotten and berates himself so for it.

“I always thought you liked taking the time to undress me, though,” Gen teases lightly. Those layers meant safety. Meant security. Old habits of binding and specially tailored clothes to help disguise fuller hips. Gen enjoys the more feminine silhouette his new attire gives.

His breath hitches when Tsukasa presses against his folds, gasps softly when he dips inside. Gen wasn’t wet, not in the way he normally would be in these circumstances, but even such a simple touch is enough to seemingly enough to put him on the right path. Oh, but it’s been _so_ long. Much too long. Tsukasa was big in all the ways Gen was not. Usually when they made love Gen needed time to be worked open. Now, time was not a luxury they had. He reaches down, places one hand over Tsukasa’s at his hip and the other around his wrist, urging him in further, exhales sharply.

“Another.”

Tsukasa doesn’t question him, he follows his orders immediately. A second finger slides in next to the first. He presses in, methodically pulling them in and out of Gen. 

He wants to make him wet. Wants to make him feel good and on top of the world. Like they hadn’t been frozen in time and damned to hell. Tsukasa had only been 18, Gen only 19, when they were petrified. He hates it. Tsukasa really does hate that it happened so young. Without it, though, perhaps he would’ve never found someone he loved this much. But he wants to make him feel like none of this ever happened. Wishes for a world where they met again outside of that damned game show. And they talked and actually hit it off. A world where he knew Gen would be the one to work his way into Tsukasa’s heart again. 

Where their managers would go nuts trying to get them to stop but would be helpless in the end. Because their love was God. Tsukasa would believe this until the bitter end. 

A third joins when he feels it’s enough and smiles at the way Gens body reacts. With his other hand he finds the soft pudge of Gen’s growing hard on. He gently strokes, trying to ease his tension. 

It wouldn’t matter to Tsukasa if someone were to walk in just this moment. They would have to let them continue. They would have to let them finish. Because Tsukasa refuses to stop now despite his limitations. 

“ _I missed you,_ ” the words fall from him- heart speaking through the filter of the mind. “Every passing night I counted the stars, always counting one short because you were not by my side.” He looks up to meet the other’s eyes. Rubbing circles into his hips.

The stillwater in Gen’s chest warms slowly with the feel of Tsukasa’s hands, threatens to boil over at the sound of his words. Grinds forward and down and back again. The air is heavy, his breathing wet and arduous. He feels fatigued. Weighted. Wants to collapse onto Tsukasa’s chest and be crushed there. Reopen the sewn wound and make a place for himself inside and never ever leave.

“Tsukasa-chan….” Gen’s voice is low, stuttering. All his planned words, declarations, demands, pleas; everything leaves him in an instant. His thoughts become murky along with the water in his chest. It rises up his throat. He pets weakly against strong forearms. Tsukasa’s voice is honey. Earnest and sincere. Gen feels very present. Compacted in the here and now. Senses honing in on nothing but the feel of fingers. The gentle sound of Tsukasa’s sweet, rumbling voice. His expression is so loving and open and honest. Gen wants to kiss him. Wants to never stop kissing him. Tsukasa is a sun beneath him and Gen hopes the heat of him will melt him from the inside out. _God_ , did Gen miss him so. Empty and stretched out too thin without him. Gen had gotten so used to feeling as though the wind might blow him away at any moment. Now the heaviness of himself was becoming too much to bear.

Gen feels his hardness pressing against his inner thigh. Thinks back to the taste of him, the smell. Thinks of the first time he tried to take the fullness of it inside his mouth and choked so badly Tsukasa had nearly dragged him forcefully to the healer’s chambers. (Thankfully, he had not.) Gen almost finds it in him to laugh. Wants to laugh. Wants Tsukasa on his tongue again. He wants and wants, and even with what is given he wants even more.

Gen moves his own hand to his mouth, licks between his fingers, up the whole of his palm. He braces himself on Tsukasa’s arm, reaches back to rub up and down the length of him, once, twice. Delights in the immediate response of such a simple touch. Tsukasa moves the hand from between his legs to himself, helping to add to the moisture Gen had tried to provide before settling both hands against the bare skin of his hips. Gen’s haori slips further down, sleeves brushing Tsukasa’s abdomen as he takes him in hand and guides starts to guide him inside.

Tsukasa moans loud and audible. He wants Gen to hear what his heart has to say. Hear the blood pumping so corybantic through his veins for him. Gen was his moon, his stars. Night and day, just like his hair. 

He doesn’t know how able he will be to fit inside. But they’d try. He watches and uses his hand to push in. He knew he shouldn’t move too much, but he tries raising his hips anyways. 

It’s tight and wet and warm. Gen is making such a strange expression but Tsuaksa loves him for enduring the pain. The stretch he knew he was putting him through. But he wonders, just perhaps, if Gen actually likes the pain. The idea shoots arousal through him. 

“You’re doing so good,” he whispers, “I’m here, so nothing bad could happen to you, I promise.” Just like he had said during their first time. His cock is being hugged tight by the others wet and clenching walls. He moans low. 

“Whenever you’re ready.”

Gen trembles as he pushes down, is pulled. Anchors himself with a steady grip on Tsukasa’s hands at his waist. Head bowed low as he gasps through it. Then, suddenly, he finds himself flush against Tsukasa’s pelvis and just the fact that they were finally connected again has him groaning out Tsukasa’s name. There's a sort of pride in that. He moves his hips in a small circle, hissing at the burn of it, how good it is. He feels so full, his insides flutter, he bears down. There’s a particular sting there that tells him he tore but it’s a distant thing. It hurts. It’s wonderful. It feels like a first time for them all over again and Gen’s heart swells.

He takes Tsukasa’s hands. Guides one up along his belly to cup his breast. The other he takes to his mouth, kisses his wrist and rubs the fat of his cheek to it. He smiles, then. Laughs softly, his mirth too much to contain. This was wondrous and beautiful. This was Tsukasa and Gen and they were together and it was perfect. “Tsukasa-chan, you always treat me like I am made of glass. I won’t break,” He rises a bit and sinks back down, moaning at the burn of it. “Not on your cock, at least.” Gen bites into the meat of his palm, teasing. It was still painful, each pulse between them making him twitch. He swivels his hips again, savors the loud moans Tsukasa gifts him in return.

Gen lifts up as far as he can manage before letting himself drop back down. The ache of it made his thighs spasm. Lets his mouth falls open as he turns his head to pant into Tsukasa’s palm. He takes that hand and places it on his other breast, arches his back into it. “Touch me,” Gen purrs.

Tsukasa moans. Every bit of Gen was heavenly. From his movement to his body language. It all sends waves of heavenly fire into Tsukasa. 

“Gen,” he moans, groping his tender breast and squeezing it from where he lay. He runs a thumb over his nipple. It’s perky and he wishes he could push him down. Thrust down into him and take that plump pink bud into his mouth. But alas, all he can do is elicit moans from him by pressing into the buds. Squeezing them so. He moves them, as small as they are. 

“I never want to hurt- ah~ hurt you, I couldn’t forgive myself.” He laughs and thrusts upwards every so often, when he felt it right. 

The noises were slick and squelchy. But hot and passionate. 

He runs a hand along Gen’s torso while the other still took to holding his breast. His body was so soft and lovable. He wants to press his existence into him and make him know he couldn’t get away from him. 

“You feel amazing,” he pushes roughly upwards and watched the other falter on his pelvis. “You’re amazing.”

Gen gasps as the breath is knocked out of him when Tsukasa thrusts up. In the back of his mind he knows he should berate the man, push him back down and forbid him from moving. Allow Gen to do all the work. Still, it feels so good, pleasure rocks into his core and brightens it. Their movements are smooth and deep now. Gen lets his head fall to his chest and watches with open wonderment at the sight of Tsukasa pushing against the walls of him, stomach swelling. Tsukasa’s praise makes him feel dizzy. Bold.

“It’s allowed to hurt because I want it to. Because it's you,” He looks up at Tsukasa with hooded eyes, caresses the back of his hands as they move about his chest, his torso. Whines at the feel of his nipples hardening under Tsukasa’s hands. “You still deny me no matter how much I beg for it, Tsukasa-chan” Gen leans forward, hands on Tsukasa’s bulging biceps keeping him stable, weight kept away from his chest. Gen keeps to his uninjured side. “How cruel of you to tease me when I ask you so nicely,” Gen can’t reach his face, he presses kisses to Tsukasa collar bone, bites there. He grinds back against him, appreciates the new angle. Can feel the sweat between them, his own wetness on Tsukasa’s thighs. Ears attuned to the sound of them coming together again and again.

Tsukasa can’t help but feel down his waist as he angles himself more. He wants to pull Gen down on his cock until he’s fucked all of those words from his throat. 

“Gen, I love you,” he whispers, cock feeling so warm and good inside of him. 

“If you want it to hurt you gotta work for it.” He laughs, squeezing his thighs. He’s sad he can’t kiss him. But Gen on his torso makes him smile. Despite the sweat and eminent death, it’s such a nice warmth he could stay like this forever. He tries pushing up into him again, seeking that sliding pleasure that would make them both mewl. 

“So tight,” he hisses, knowing he had ripped Gen. On one hand it hurts to know but on the other it’s very pleasing. That Gen wanted it that way.

“Tsukasa-chan…!” Gen gasps, hands slipping, clutches at the dip in muscle just beneath Tsukasa’s shoulders. Whimpers at the feel of his breasts brushing against him, erection rubbing against Tsukasa’s abdomen with each thrust. His eyes feel misty. He tries to blink away the clouds in them.

“Fucking…asshole...ah..!” Gen ducks his head for a moment, gets lost in the sight of the rise and fall of the chest under his. He reaches up with one arm, tugs a handful of Tsukasa’s hair towards himself, sharply enough for the man to feel it. “Everything I have done since waking up has been for you! I walked down the mountains and back up again so many times...!! Do you know how _far_ that is? How _long_ it took? The absolute hell _he_ put me through! The batteries… _800_ of them…! Tsukasa-chan!!” Gen must look positively mad by this point but he doesn't care. Hyper aware of the blood bright flush across his face and ears, how it spatters his chest with blotches of red. He grinds back hard. Cherishes the burn inside himself, between them. His limbs ache. Wonders how can can feel so full yet so starved at the same time.

“I love you so much, you beautiful bastard.” Gen yanks the hair tangled in his fingers to his jaw, let’s the white of his mix with it. Wants so badly to haul his lover up and over to crush his smaller form against the straw mattress. “You are the sun and the rain,” Gen’s voice is low and trembling, wishes he could scream. Have the strength to even attempt to. He was just a mess of layers, delicate petals. Feels as though Tsukasa had plucked him from his pedicel, leaving nothing but stamen and carpel. “You are what keeps me alive.” 

Gen takes a long breath, then, jagged and deep. He pulls Tsukasa's hair again, enough to crane his neck. Looks at him with wildfire in his eyes as he moves his hips faster, feels relief in the drag of the cock he’s seated on. “Don’t you dare ask me to work for what you _owe_ me, Tsukasa-chan.”

Tsukasa feels a dangerous smile stretch across his face. A dangerous one that wouldn’t be good for either of their healths. Gen was no delicate thing for sure- perhaps not in hindsight. But whatever delicacy there was to approach him he wanted to break. The more he gets aroused the more he wants to just drill into him until they’re both piles of wet breath and pollen. 

But alas, as he tries to thrust up again he feels a sharp pain, loses his breath, and lets his hips slam back against the straw bed. Gen was no delicate flower, just as Tsukasa was no meat headed fool. He wants to give him what he wants. He really does. But a cough grasps his throat and he turns his head to the side. 

“You are so unbelievable,” he breathes shakily, cock feeling like it was melting inside Gen. He wishes it could. Wishes they could mold together and become one single being. 

“You’ve done so much for me- Gen- _Gen_.” He lets his head roll to the side and looks down at him, a whimper of something odd upon his lips. “I’ll come back- I’ll stay alive, just for you. Always for you.” Tsukasa is close. And he hates it. He wants to last inside him forever. Doesn’t want to deep sleep with the fear that when he wakes his love would not be there. 

“ _Gen,_ ” he runs a hand to touch his face and look at him from where he’s laying. “I love you, I’ll always love you.”

Gen’s smile is a quivering thing upon his lips. Watches the honest pain on Tsukasa’s face. Can’t ever remember a time he has seen such an expression before. Knows what they were doing only added to Tsukasa’s suffering. It was a strange thing, a melancholy thing. Simple joy and anguish wound so tightly together he could no longer tell one from the other. Gen lifts Tsukasa’s hair back over his shoulder. Admires the dark halo of it around his head. He reaches to brush stray strands away from his face, wipes away the sweat at his brow.

“I will hold you too that.” It was whispers, like a secret. Gen slips his hands back down Tsukasa’s arms as he sits back up, feels the him side deeper inside and keeps him there. He grabs the hand that moves up towards him on his own. “Be still,” he commands. Tsukasa obeys. Gen takes Tsukasa’s other hand and intertwines their fingers, holds their hands aloft between them.

Gen moves up and down at a steady pace, slow and rolling like gentle waves. Tsukasa pushes back against his hands a bit, grounding them. Stokes his thumbs against Gen’s. The constant rub of him inside is so nice, comforting. He clenches without meaning to, as if trying to draw Tsukasa deeper. Gen’s anatomy means he is sterile. For most of his life this fact meant nothing to him, perhaps it had even been a sort of relief. Tsukasa had been the one to first bring out a deeply buried biological urge in him. Something he admitted to one night that resulted in Tsukasa crushing him to his chest, sweet words murmured in his ears as he was cradled close. That need strikes him again now, sharp and fierce. Gen swallows it down whole. Doesn’t want to think of something he wants so badly but is unable to give. He moans out Tsukasa’s name instead, focuses on what they have right now. Gen can’t tell if the constant throb where they are joined is the result of his own blood pumping or Tsukasa’s and he doesn’t care to.

“Tsukasa-chan...please...” His throat is dry but his voice is wet and warped. His chest heaves. Wants to beg. Beg him to stay. Beg him to come. Beg him to fix the incomplete parts inside himself. Gen’s belly is hot and heavy. He realizes his cheeks are damp, blinks down at Tsukasa with vision blurred. “Please.”

Tsukasa rubs circles into those plush thighs of Gens. Gen is so sweet and soft. Something about him makes Tsukasa want to cry even more. Everything they were could be ending soon. For who knew how long. He trusts in Senku but he wonders if it would take too long. 

“Gen,” he can’t stop thinking of that name. That face. He watches him and obeys him by laying still. He hates seeing him cry. Not sure what he wants, Tsukasa rubs up his body, touches his face softly. “I’m going to come inside you okay?” He whispers, feeling on the edge of it already. 

There’s no hope for a child. No biological way they could form a tiny life together. But he doesn’t care. No matter how much either of them wished for it. Tsukasa would rather have Gen any day. 

His orgasm is hard and he feels it dizzy him a bit. Breath moving quicker, he moans the others name low. “I love you.” He couldn’t say it enough. He would have to say it a million times. A million times for Gen to even understand it a little.

Tsukasa warms him from the inside, his face a picture of bliss. Gen’s walls quiver at the feel of it. He’s so close. Wishes they could have come in perfect unison. Gen pushes all his weight down onto Tsukasa’s pelvis, doesn’t dare to move. He clutches Tsukasa’s left hand and guides the other to his own cock. The touch is so startling his grip on Tsukasa’s hand spasms. Tsukasa tugs at his manhood, gentle but persistent. Gen chants his name, over and over again, like a mantra. His eyes squeeze closed. He sees blotches of warm and cool colors mixing together.

Gen’s orgasm shakes his entire body. He spills across Tsukasa’s hand and belly. Feels himself tighten and flutter around him, still hard inside. Squeezing the hand in his he lets his mouth hang open and his head fall to his chest as he moans noisily, nearly wails. _Tsukasa-chan I love you I love you much Tsukasa Tsukasa I love you please_. He rattles on, chokes on the words as tears fall freely. Takes his other hand to cradle Tsukasa’s to his own face, bends forward enough to rub his forehead against the warmth of it. Keeps himself still despite the near violent shaking of his legs, the whole body shivers. Gen wants to keep Tsukasa tucked away inside himself for as long as they are both able. Despairs at the thought of them separating.

It’s heaven. It’s bliss. It’s absolutely everything Tsukasa wants to hold onto forever. Wants to make Gen feel like he can run on the moon and stars. Like he was the only person on the entire planet and Tsukasa was his devoted follower who wished to make him pleased again. 

He pants long and strokes what he can out of the others weeping cock. 

“You’re an absolute angel, don’t leave me, my beautiful winged deity.” He pleads, finding his hand again to tangle their fingers together. 

Gen is absolutely amazing and he is so lucky to have him, he couldn’t imagine a world without him anymore. Barely knew how he made it without him before. He presses a kiss to Gens knuckles with a small smile. “The mad scientist is going to take you away from me again... but this time I know it is not with ill intention.”

Gen cocks his head, smiling back. “Don’t talk about other people while you’ve got your dick in me, Tsukasa-chan,” he chides, voice watery. He rub’s at Tsukasa’s ever swollen knuckles. He takes one and presses their palms together, marveling at just how small he feels in comparison. These hands that inflicted such brutality. The man who never once forgot a single instance of it. Gen vows to help him find peace with it. Such things could be fixed. Forgiven. Tsukasa himself was no exception.

Gen will circle the world a hundred times over if that's what it takes. He knows too, that saving Tsukasa means opening a gateway. One that could heal. Gen was happy to be a part of a world where such a thing was possible. One where Tsukasa would be there, waiting for him. The water in his chest is still again, tepid. He imagines bunches of Astilbe floating across the surface.

Gen clenches tighter as he feels Tsukasa begin to soften inside him. Breathes in deep the smell of them. Tries to commit the moment to memory. He wants to hold, to kiss. To be held and be kissed. To be given the gift of touch and never let it go. Hisses when he feels himself start to leak, almost panics again. “ _Dont_ ,” he warns lowly. Speaks as if he has the right to keep Tsukasa as he is for an eternity.

Tsukasa watches his flower bloom right over him. There have been many moons where he saw the silent princess sleep so soft and sound. Like there was no care in the world. But now, in those over watered blue eyes he sees wars and conflict. Ones that have him uprooted and dangling by a stem. 

He holds fast to the others hands. He knew he was becoming soft inside of him. Knew soon they would have to part or else the rest of the team would see them like this. Two worn down weeds grasping at the threads of life and love. Wanting to hold on just a little while longer. 

“I’m here.” Tsukasa says this without choking as he thought he would have. His stitching feels stretched in his chest. He had breathed much too hard and used all the wrong muscles. But it wouldn’t matter for long. 

“I’ll always be right with you, my dove.” He moves his hand to tuck away some of Gen’s hair. It’s so cliche that at any other moment it might make one cringe. Tsukasa, however, means every syllable of it. “No matter where you go, I’ll be with you.”

Gen leans into Tsukasa’s palm, rubs his face there, the dampness of it. “I know,” his voice is weak, cracking at the seams. He backs up slow, lifts up even slower, whines at the loss as Tsukasa finally slips out. His seed already drips down his thighs, Gen tries in vain to keep what is left inside. Smothers the desire to take what has been spilled and cup it back where it should be. Absently, he notices the stain of himself on Tsukasa’s clothes. Doesn’t feel bad about taking pleasure at the sight of it.

He drags his leg back from his position of straddling Tsukasa only to immediately collapse on his side next to him. He laughs, he hurts. Wants the hurt to last. Linger until he can throw himself in his lover’s arms again and be carried to lighten the burden of it. With limbs like a newborn fawn he struggles, drags himself up by Tsukasa’s face to finally kiss him open and full on the mouth. Moves his hands through his long, thick hair. Scratches at his scalp. Pulls his lower lips between his teeth and licks there. Every nerve in him electrified, lit up with such radiance. He slurs out Tsukasa’s name. Nuzzles against his cheek, his nose, across his scars. Pulls the man closer when he pushes their mouths together again. Feels the pulse there in time with the throb between his legs.

“Tsukasa-chan,” He pulls away just enough to let himself be heard, lets their lips brush as he speaks. “Give me something of yours to borrow.”

Tsukasa reaches out an arm to have under the other. So he can pull him close as he collapses onto his side. Their kiss is unbelievable. After not being able to do so the whole time they were making love. He tugs his bottom lip with his teeth. He wants to do so much more but hates himself for being so limited the way he is. Soft now, his cock dares to get hard again but he knew it was but a bodily reaction. He lets his hand guide through silky soft black and white hair. It was beautiful and Tsukasa wondered if he had dyed it because of his manager telling him to. It was beautiful the way it was. 

“Give you something of mine? Is my heart not enough?” He breathes out a laugh before nodding to him. With his free hand he lifts a bundle of his hair. It drops at the end due to the stone band surrounding it. Tsukasa knew his hair was still stone beneath there but didn't care much. 

“Here.” He moves his arm out from under Gen to pull the hair from the stone band without breaking it. It doesn’t hurt but it does make quite an odd noise of stone scratching against stone. “You could probably carve out the inside some more and use it as a bracelet.” He says, handing it over to the mentalist. “It’s the closest thing of mine I can give you that’s not my clothes or my blood.”

Gen takes the stone piece handed to him, holds it gently as he inspects the organic shape of it, the rough edges and uneven surface. Thinks it is the most lovely thing anyone has ever gifted (lended) him. “You are so big you think everyone is so tiny, Tsukasa-chan,” He brings his own wrist up against his new treasure. He will find a way to make it work.

“Also, I would much rather borrow your clothes when you are there to see me wear them. You should learn to keep your blood inside, as well. You haven’t really been doing a very good job of that lately,” Gen feels along the the strand of hair now free of it’s stone coating, feels guilty for pulling so recklessly at it earlier. Just a bit.

He knows it is time to get moving, thinks he might not be able even if he wanted to. Gen takes a moment longer to pet Tsukasa's hair and face, press his mouth there. “I just got you back,” He whispers against his jaw, bites there gently before continuing. “Don’t wanna let you go again.” Gen buries his head in Tsukasa’s neck, noses as his pulse point. Knows soon this too would be unjustly stolen. “I’ll miss you,” It’s a grave understatement. He says it anyway. Feels the strain in his breast, the rough tone piece in his hand, the smooth skin against his lips. Wishes to stay in the bubble of warmth surrounding them, threatening to break at any moment.

Tsukasa wonders if this is the pain dear Taiju felt. The despair of 3700 years was captured up by the stone. Swallowing their feelings while until the day of their reincarnation unto the earth. Or if these feelings were unique to the two of them alone. It was quite the situation to be in such a curious world. 

Tsukasa’s actions are catching up with him. He’s beginning to feel tired and he knew the fridge should be finished up soon. He nuzzles his lover. Holds him close and tight and warm to him. He wants to do nothing at this moment but let him know it would be alright. But he doesn’t know when they will be seeing each other again. Doesn’t know when he’ll be able to plant a new seed in their garden of adoration. 

“I’ll miss you until the end of time, if it means I’m able to see you again.” He smiles against the white of his hair, pressing a soft kiss to his hair. He hears someone from the field yelping. Ah, they’ve done it huh? “I’ll think of you the whole time while I’m away...” he promises.

“Mhm,” Gen can no longer find it in himself to vocalize properly. Funny how sometimes words come so easy and other times they lodge themselves into the tender, inner parts of himself. Claws their way back down his throat leaving gouges deep and agonizing. He startles when the voices outside finally reach him. Tsukasa tightens his hold on him, reassuring. Distantly, Gen wonders if Ukyo had heard them at all. Part of him wishes he had. Wants this moment to be known. A bigger part of him protests the idea of anyone else being a part of what was only for Tsukasa and himself.

With great reluctance Gen find the strength to roll over and make a grab for his discarded pants and undergarments. Lies on his back as he pulls them both on quickly. Sit’s up with great effort to lace his top. His hands shake too much to tie a proper knot at his obi. He settles for simply getting it to stay in place. He tucks Tsukasa’s stone there. Once decently presentable, Gen takes great care in fixing Tsukasa’s garb. Tugs the blanket back up and over him to chase away the chill of the early spring air against his sweat soaked skin. He wipes his face with his sleeve, smooths his gorgeous, flowing hair back. Realizes it too, is damp. Feels a deep urge to braid the part now unadorned. He does so, messy and loose, hands trembling. Weaves his loss and longing there.

Tsukasa watches him, feels a weight begin to set in his heart. Soon their little paradise will be revealed. Their actions before the freeze will become a swift secret of love and lust between them. Secrecy was something he knew Gen was good at least. It hurts to remember the feeling of betrayal he felt when Hyouga had come to tell him the truth of it all. That moment Tsukasa had almost left himself towards the kingdom of science to demand an answer from the mentalist. 

But no, he doesn’t wish to think of betrayal right now. Because Gen does love him, and he feels it when he fixes him up. Makes it look like desired deeds hadn’t been done. He smiles as he’s braiding his hair. A dog yips around somewhere nearby. They’re coming. 

“Gen, when I’m reawakened, I’d like to hope you could find it in you to marry me.” He looks at him, vision beginning to blur at the edges. Slowly, dangerously. He means everything though. It was a shitty proposal but it was one he thought he should make at least. He doesn’t care how young they are or what would be appropriate for the time or not. He wants to marry Gen. 

And when he blinks so slow in the millisecond daydream he sees it all. Coming home to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close and lovingly. Pressing sweet kisses to his neck as they make dinner together. Listening to his laughs. Watching his television appearances. Matching rings on their fingers that rub together when they hold hands. A cat that he picked up off the street and insisted they keep curling up in their laps as they watch horror movies. And all of the world around them- their reality a mere dream. He wishes. He hopes. He knew he would be disappointed every time he divulged in that fantasy. But when he looks at Gen, that’s what he sees. His future.

“We have the freezer.” Senku’s voice echoes against the walls of the cave as he pokes his head in, hoping he hadn’t interrupted anything.

Gen’s breath catches, lungs bloom with Bird of Paradise, brilliant red and blue threatening to spill from his mouth and grow wings. How utterly absurd. What an amazingly ludacris and sentimental fool Tsukasa was. Gen wants to scream in anguish and laugh in sheer delight. Such is his shock that he simply keeps his mouth tight and lets out a noise, a quiet keen. Like such a declaration pains him so (and it does, it truly does). He looks down at Tsukasa’s glowing face, his shining eyes. _Husband_ , his mind supplies at last. He would call Tsukasa that some day. Call Tsukasa his and Tsukasa would do the same. The sweet, darling Mirai would be his sister. The small stone tucked in his clothes feels like a ring. He wracks his mind desperately for anything on his person he would give in return, wants that promise in physical form for them both.

Senku’s sudden intrusion grabs Gen by the collar and yanks him back to the present with such fiercess he almost falls forward atop the injured man below him. Things move about in a blur, then. Gen manages to make it to his feet and watch as others come to move Tsukasa onto a stretcher for transport. It is all he can do to simply keep up with the bustle around them. His limp is barely visible when he follows, slips away quietly when they are stopped, Ukyo moving in quick and silent to whisper in Senku’s ear. Gen does not stop to try and listen.

Senku’s freezer is an impressive thing, like everything else he makes. Smooth and complex, yet practical in it’s design. Gen wishes the sight of something so brilliant did not turn his insides acidic. His core feels rotten, rancid. He swallows down the urge to vomit. He looks forward instead, feels the misty breeze the nearby waterfall brings and allows himself the small joy of knowing Tsukasa would have the rushing sound of it, the sunshine that peaks through the cave’s back opening. (Even if his ability to appreciate such things would soon vanish.)

Gen moves back next to Tsukasa again as he lies prone next to the huge machine, tries to ignore Senku who continues to make his last preparations. He kneels, strokes down the length of Tsukasa’s hair again, surprised to see the braid still in place despite no fastening. Gen finally lets out the breath he felt he had been holding since he was last forced to move from Tsukasa’s side. He folds over onto his knees, as if readying himself for prayer. Gen presses his mouth to Tsukasa’s cheek, slides down to whisper in his ear. “ _Yes_ ,” He breathes out gently, tender and bare. Tsukasa’s smile and the turn of his head as he pushes his face to his tells Gen he understood his belated answer for what it was.

Gen shifts, moves his hand under the blanket to press what he had fetched into Tsukasa’s palm. “I’m sorry I have nothing new to offer you now,” His voice is thin paper, it crinkles at the edges. He feels a lone tear drip from his chin. Watches it soak into the fabric below. “Still, I hope you will keep this with you while you wait,” He slips his hand back, moves to cradle Tsukasa’s face. “I love you,” He kisses him chastly. A sweet, fleeting thing, pressing those words into his skin one more time. A promise. “Goodnight, Tsukasa-chan. I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“All ready here,” Senku calls. Gen knows he has been for a while. Senku stalks towards them, posture stiff. “Gen,” Senku says a lot of things with just his name. His voice is low, as gentle as Gen thinks he has ever heard it. He stifles the urge to hug him. Gen owes him so much, knows there is nothing enough he can offer to repay him. He turns and stands, doesn’t meet Senku’s eyes. He brushes their shoulders as he walks past, tries to convey all he wishes to say but knows Senku would not wish to hear. Gen walks out and into the light. He doesn’t look back.

Like the top turned half of an hourglass, their last bit of sand is fleeting. Senku has impeccable timing. He doesn’t need an answer from Gen. Despite how much he wishes for one he knew the other wasn’t expecting his sudden proposal. Tsukasa wasn’t expecting it either. 

It’s amazing how people can move his body. Tsukasa is a gigantic person, and he knew others had a hard time fathoming how he himself got around. It doesn’t seem to matter anymore. Just like the notion that their world should be an idealized beauty and bounty of nature and youth. They would all grow old someday. Someday Tsukasa hopes he can grow old with Gen. Hopes to watch Mirai get married or perhaps not- perhaps she’d become a mermaid like she dreams of. There’s so much the stone could capture, but it couldn’t capture time. 

Then he looks over and sees Gen, indulges himself to bathe in his touch. Feel tears of woe gather in his eyes at his answer and his own gift of promise. He curled the shell necklace into his chest. No sobbing or weeping. Just a look of happiness. The answer has him so happy it has a part of his energy back, where he is hoping- always hoping -that he could magically heal himself. 

“I love you too,” he feels like it’s the umpteenth time he’s said it today. But he couldn’t stop saying it. He wouldn’t stop saying it. “I’ll see you later.” He smiles light at him. _I’ll see you later._

Wasn’t it cruel that those words, too, were a part of his wretched daydreams. He could say that before having to leave for work. Or when they talk on the phone at lunch break- speaking of what they want to do for dinner. He cradled the shell necklace close to his chest again. _I’ll see you later, Asagiri Gen._

Tsukasa’s eyes follow him out. And when even the edges of his eyes cannot see him, he lets them go to the ceiling of the cave a moment. Then to his new old friend. 

“It’s a shame we have to part like this again, don’t you think?” He asks. 

Senku looks at him a bit annoyed at the sentiment. “You don’t have to be so serious about it, we’re gonna save you in the end.” Yet Tsukasa knew every time he said that the palm of his hands sweat. 

Senku was very precious to him, too, not in the ways Gen was however. But in a different, more sentimental way. Like a long lost friend he never got to have. Tsukasa wishes to turn back the hand of time. But he does think he would have eventually reintroduced Hyouga unto the world, just as he would Gen. And perhaps this would have just happened sooner.

“Cold sleep is kind of like a science fiction notion right?” His eyes make its way to the freezer. The fog of death creates a clenching in his throat. Cold sleep. He wishes it could be warmer. Next to Gen even.

“It’s not out of the realm of scientific possibility- just a high chance that even in modern times you wouldn’t wake up...” that’s why they needed the petrification device. The mother Medusa that laid the land to rest. Quiet and still and passionate was the earth. Everything changed while humanity stayed frozen in time. While Senku counted and while Tsukasa thought of his sister just before a match.

“Would you take him to space? Gen I mean, the Soyuz rocket seats three- so if it were you and two others who would you pick?” 

Tsukasa thinks for a moment. Take Gen to space? Surely not. His frail little body probably couldn’t handle it. But in this realm of science fiction he supposed he would. Realistically though...

“Taiju maybe...Chrome?” 

“Good choices...” Senku trails and leans against the cooler. It’s like he refuses to look at Tsukasa and the man in question doesn’t really mind. This was the privacy of them vs death. 

“When I return... I want you to know I intend to continue my promise to you.” Tsukasa can feel the grip of ever ending darkness upon him. He’s sure some of this will be his last words. Forever or temporary he has yet to know.

“I’m starting to think there are some things you couldn’t even hope to protect us all from Tsukasa,” Senku half laughs. It’s quiet a while longer. “Did you play video games? Surely you’ve at least heard of Street Fighter.” 

Tsukasa chides out a breath, “Yeah, it was fun at the arcades...never had a console to play it on.” 

“I’ve spent countless hours reconstructing consoles and systems- messing them up to hell of course but it was still fun in the end- my old man was livid when I wasn’t able to fix it the first time.” 

“You get yourself into trouble with curiosity...I can see it.” 

“Yeah- just like we all do.” He doesn’t even know what he means by this. But he keeps on and on. Even after Tsukasa stopped responding to him.  
Tsukasa listens to him as long as his hearing lets him. Senku was a great leader. He knows his empire was in good hands. Knows his now fiancé was in good hands. Capable and careful. If Tsukasa were to depart from this world forever now he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself. He wonders idly if Hyouga would ever be forgiven if he does die. Probably not. He could see the agony and grief his little flower would create. Thorns stretching out into the sea and withering away with him. 

_Senku... Gen... everyone... I cannot wait to see you again._

The fleeting thoughts he has as his vision is so gone he may as well close his eyes. The hand that ones curled the shell necklace into his hand loosens. He lets out a final breath. 

“Right, Tsukasa?”

-

Gen goes back to Tsukasa that very same night.

For far too long he had dug his own place in the soft earth below, cultivated himself there. Resowed the soil again and again, incessant in replanting the same single flower over and over again.

It was time he finally started his garden.

He sees Mirai standing over her brother, resting her cheek and hands upon the cool surface of his place of rest. She is so tiny, and looks even more so in that moment. Gen approaches them, stands next to her to rest his own hand against the barrier between Tsukasa and themselves. A bed of winter. Sad, that they had just reached spring only for Tsukasa to lie back down in a place of continuous snow. The man had always enjoyed summer the best, not for its weather in particular but because the days were the longest. He was a being of the sun.

“You’re the one who protected me before,” Mirai’s voice was small but clear. She looked up to Gen with wide, mournful eyes. Hopeful eyes. He nods even though her words were not quite the truth. Tsukasa had protected her, protected them both. She seems to notice his hesitance. “You stayed with me all night,” She lifts one of her own dainty hands. “You never once let go,” Gen swallows thickly, smiles down at her. Wants to hold her hand in his again. “You love my brother,” It is a statement. Spoken like an obvious truth (perhaps it was).

“Yes,” Gen says. With all of my heart and all of my soul. So much so that the cup of him was in constant threat of overflowing. Was already overflowing, nourishing the land beneath his feet. Mirai just smiles at him, a small, knowing thing.

“You will come back to visit again, won't you?”

“Of course.”

Gen would not deny himself that. Not this time.

-

There is a single chair the next time Gen comes to see Tsukasa.

-

“Tsukasa-chan, we are soon going to be able to go out to sea. Senku already has us building the ship. The work is absolutely oriibleyay! Even though they seem to give me the tasks they deem easiest I still feel as though my limbs will crumble to dust at any second!” He slumps across the refrigerator's surface, letting it cool his heated skin. “The best part is that we are working right at the shore!” He pipes back up. “Mirai-chan and I want treasure hunting! Look!” Gen flips his sleeves, sends myriads of various shells and small, smooth rocks scattering. He sweeps them back towards himself, starts to arrange them all in a neat line. “Your sister kept the prettiest ones. I’m sure she will fix up something beautiful for you with them,” Gen pauses then, looks at the long line of shells and rock placed against the surface’s edge. “She’s a good girl, Mirai-chan. I promise she will never be without company. You can rest easy in that regard.”

-

The next time Gen visits Tsukasa there are two chairs.

-

“We found a captain for our ship, Tsukasa-chan. He is brilliant at what he does, I have to admit, but he just might be even more greedy than I am. Can you believe that?” Gen shakes his head in dismay. Funny how in the old world, money had been everything to him. Money was power. Money meant he could no longer be dragged back into the pits from which he crawled out of. Now he doesn’t care to have it at all, except for the way in which it still gets the people around him to do what he wants. Some things never change. “Senku-chan has a talent for bringing together all of the eccentrics. It almost feels like I’m back in show business all over again,” Except in the ways it does not. In the ways in which Gen finally has a true say in his own future. 

-

“As expected, Suika-chan and Mirai-chan are becoming fast friends! Seeing them together is so precious! I’m so happy to see Mirai-chan have a friend her own age. When she visited the village she also seemed to get on well with the other children. I taught the kids some beginner sleight of hand tricks. I think some of the elders are still convinced I am turning them into little demons, which I can’t fully deny! Your sister is a natural, though. I’ve always wanted an apprentice.”

-

“We are going to travel the world. I can’t wait for you to join us. I wonder if you are the type to get seasick. I hope not.”

-

“I used to fly all the time, back then, you know? But never once have I been in a hot air balloon. At first I was quite certain I was going to die! Which really would have been quite an unfortunate way to break our promise.” Gen fiddles with Tsukasa’s stone piece absently. Gen had taken great care to carve out the inside. He asked for the craftsmen’s help in cutting the piece in two, using a metal hinge and clasp so it would be worn about his wrist. Tsukasa had been right. It made a perfect bracelet. “Still, I have never seen a sunrise more beautiful than I did up there. If we can manage to fit you in, I know you would love it as well.” Gen felt inspired. He sang softly to Tsukasa often, the man's head in his lap as he played with his hair. Gen sang again now, strokes the smooth surface protecting his lover (his fiancé). His tune was that of the open sea and air.

-

The collection of shells and other gifts gathered by both Gen and Mirai became so much that Kaseki had made them an assortment of glass jars and bowls to be placed upon a shelf he installed in the cave. Between the two of them, they were all quickly filled.

-

“Mirai-chan asked if she could call me sister,” Gen starts. He replaces the flowers in the four different vases placed about the space. Today he had wanted something light yellow and lavender in color. “She said she already had a brother, and although having two would be wonderful she seemed even more excited at the prospect of having a big sister,” Gen chuckles, light and flowing. “Most people would find that strange but it made me so happy!” Gen finally settles down and sits so he can stretch himself over his love, palms and forehead pressed flat there. He sighs, content. “For Mirai-chan I will be the best big sis she could ever ask for.”

-

There is now a second shelf in the cave where Tsukasa lay. Gen likes to listen to the sound of rushing water when arranging their assortment of glass filled to the brim with shells. Others had contributed to the scenery as well. An intricate tapestry on the wall by Yurzuriha. Chrome had gifted gemstones that sparkled when the light filtered through just right. Others too. Small pelts, wood carvings, straw dolls, pressed flower petals and fragrant herbs, a small collection of feathers and animal teeth, along with other presents. Gen moves them aside to dust before gingerly placing each one back in its rightful place.

“I dare say this space is looking even homier than your last quarters where, Tsukasa-chan! It’s going to be a pain to move everything back there.”

-

“Taiju-chan is now the king of farming. Work on the fields has been grueling. Absolutely erribletay! I don't think my back has ever hurt so much! Well...actually….but still! You might enjoy the process, I think. You’ve always been a dedicated worker...hm, I wonder what I am king of?”

-

“We were able to make bread thanks to Ryusui’s butler, Francois. I feel like I’m being spoiled. I’ve always had to stay away from carbs, before. Now the cravings are back and it’s all I want! Tsukasa-chan! It’s all going to go straight to my hips! Not that I think you would complain if my ass gets fatter,” Gen taps his fingers gently on the thick metal panel. “I’ve never met someone like me before. Not like this,” He smooths his hands over the edge. “It’s nice. To have someone who understands like they do. I hope we can become friends.”

-

It isn’t rare for Mirai and Gen to visit Tsukasa together. Wasn’t the first time Mirai had broken into quiet sobs in front of him (and him with her). This was however, the first time she had crawled into his lap while doing so. She holds onto his neck, rests her face there, dampens it. Gen holds her with tender affection; a fierce love and devotion burning through his veins.

-

“Great news Tsukasa-chan! We can now have proper wedding photos! What sort of ceremony do you prefer? Japanese or western? I have yet to ask the people here what their weddings are like. Still, something tells me you would some up with something very unique. Whatever it is, though, I do hope there will be a proper cake.”

-

“Things out here just keep getting more and more exciting, Tsukasa-chan,” Gen organizes his new assortment of pressed flowers and leaves. “I sometimes wish it wouldn't,” He places the delicate pieces into three seperate wooden boxes. “Senku is a good leader. A good friend. I will continue to follow him, I can’t imagine not doing so. Still,” Gen pauses after putting the boxes to the side, feels his voice go low, he whispers. “I’m scared.”

-

“It’s been a little while, hasn’t it Tsukasa-chan?” Gen sits atop the freezer this time, strokes the top of it. “It’s been over a year now. Autumn is here.” He lets himself lay back, arms spread. Gen closes his eyes for a few moments, let’s the slight chill seep into his back. Listens to the sound of rushing water. Thinks back to the simple joy of bathing with Tsukasa. “The ship is finally finished. We will be departing tomorrow. Senku-chan seemed insistent that I come with. I’m not sure why. It’s not as though I will be of any use on a sea voyage.” He rolls over, presses the whole of his body flush against the freezer lid. Presses his mouth there. “I’m not sure what awaits us out there, though. What has become of this Treasure Island over all of these years, but that guy seems convinced that it holds the answer we seek. I trust him. I trust all our friends.” Gen pillows his head in his arms. A serene and succoring moment in a den of worship and love, endowed in offerings and sincerity.

“Keep your trust in us too, ok?”

-

So much happens within the span of under two weeks. There is a shared sense of nervous anticipation. Gen watches as Tsukasa is finally freed from his snowy coffin. Backs up with the others the appropriate distance as the Medusa is thrown overhead, watches the green light bathe the earth once more. To see his love as stone for the first time moves something in him. Something primal and yearning and restive. He watches the liquid wash over Tsukasa, seeping into the dips and divots of him. Watches the cracks form at his crown, face, arms, everywhere. He wonders if the man had felt anywhere near what Gen feels now when he had done the same to him back then. The witnessing of a rebirth.

Tsukasa sits up slowly, blinking. His mouth is almost too soft, eyes searching. Mirai is already crouched by his side, lays her hands on his shoulder and chest; smooth, unblemished. Healed. Gen kneels on his other side catching his attention as he takes his hand and places his stone bracelet there, lets Tsukasa curl his fingers over it. His gaze is filled with the shining sun, his smile is brilliant. Gen grins.

“Good morning, Tsukasa-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Animillion Note: First, I want to say how much fun this rp was to do with my rp partner, Cube. It was very interesting to see her characterization and writing the entire time we rped. This event has been so much fun and I feel like I gained a good friend from it too <3  
> Secondly, I really gained some experience on Tsukasa writing and Gen writing alike, because before I felt shabby on Tsukasa and awful at writing Gen. Despite that I was not playing as Gen in the rp, I did gain a lot of insight to his character and learned to understand him better, which is always nice ^w^  
> I do hope it was as fun for you to read as it was for me and Cube to rp ^^ Please share the love if you have any positive thoughts in the comments!
> 
> Cube Note: This is by far the most I've written since high school and my first rp and I'm very blessed to have such a lovely and sweet and talented partner who was so patient and encouraging and who inspired me to want to write more while also she made my rare pair dreams come true and she is an angel I might have corrupted but I'm not sorry.


End file.
